The first generation of transgenic plants in the early 80's of last century by Agrobacterium mediated transformation technology, has spurred the development of other methods to introduce a foreign DNA of interest or a transgene into the genome of a plant, such as PEG mediated DNA uptake in protoplast, microprojectile bombardment, silicon whisker mediated transformation etc.
All the plant transformation methods, however, have in common that the transgenes incorporated in the plant genome are integrated in a random fashion and in unpredictable copy number. Frequently, the transgenes can be integrated in the form of repeats, either of the whole transgene or of parts thereof. Such a complex integration pattern may influence the expression level of the transgenes, e.g. by destruction of the transcribed RNA through posttranscriptional gene silencing mechanisms or by inducing methylation of the introduced DNA, thereby downregulating the transcriptional activity on the transgene. Also, the integration site per se can influence the level of expression of the transgene. The combination of these factors results in a wide variation in the level of expression of the transgenes or foreign DNA of interest among different transgenic plant cell and plant lines. Moreover, the integration of the foreign DNA of interest may have a disruptive effect on the region of the genome where the integration occurs, and can influence or disturb the normal function of that target region, thereby leading to, often undesirable, side-effects.
Therefore, whenever the effect of introduction of a particular foreign DNA into a plant is investigated, it is required that a large number of transgenic plant lines are generated and analysed in order to obtain significant results. Likewise, in the generation of transgenic crop plants, where a particular DNA of interest is introduced in plants to provide the transgenic plant with a desired, known phenotype, a large population of independently created transgenic plant lines or so-called events is created, to allow the selection of those plant lines with optimal expression of the transgenes, and with minimal, or no, side-effects on the overall phenotype of the transgenic plant. Particularly in this field, it would be advantageous if this trial-and-error process could be replaced by a more directed approach, in view of the burdensome regulatory requirements and high costs associated with the repeated field trials required for the elimination of the unwanted transgenic events. Furthermore, it will be clear that the possibility of targeted DNA insertion would also be beneficial in the process of so-called transgene stacking.
The need to control transgene integration in plants has been recognized early on, and several methods have been developed in an effort to meet this need (for a review see Kumar and Fladung, 2001, Trends in Plant Science, 6, pp 155-159). These methods mostly rely on homologous recombination-based transgene integration, a strategy which has been successfully applied in prokaryotes and lower eukaryotes (see e.g. EP0317509 or the corresponding publication by Paszkowski et al., 1988, EMBO J., 7, pp 4021-4026). However, for plants, the predominant mechanism for transgene integration is based on illegitimate recombination which involves little homology between the recombining DNA strands. A major challenge in this area is therefore the detection of the rare homologous recombination events, which are masked by the far more efficient integration of the introduced foreign DNA via illegitimate recombination.
One way of solving this problem is by selecting against the integration events that have occurred by illegitimate recombination, such as exemplified in WO94/17176.
Another way of solving the problem is by activation of the target locus and/or repair or donor DNA through the induction of double stranded DNA breaks via rare-cutting endonucleases, such as I-SceI. This technique has been shown to increase the frequency of homologous recombination by at least two orders of magnitude using Agrobacteria to deliver the repair DNA to the plant cells (Puchta et al., 1996, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 93, pp 5055-5060; Chilton and Que, Plant Physiol., 2003).
WO96/14408 describes an isolated DNA encoding the enzyme I-SceI. This DNA sequence can be incorporated in cloning and expression vectors, transformed cell lines and transgenic animals. The vectors are useful in gene mapping and site-directed insertion of genes.
WO00/46386 describes methods of modifying, repairing, attenuating and inactivating a gene or other chromosomal DNA in a cell through I-SceI double strand break. Also disclosed are methods of treating or prophylaxis of a genetic disease in an individual in need thereof. Further disclosed are chimeric restriction endonucleases.
However, there still remains a need for improving the frequency of targeted insertion of a foreign DNA in the genome of a eukaryotic cell, particularly in the genome of a plant cell. These and other problems are solved as described hereinafter in the different detailed embodiments of the invention, as well as in the claims.